


Shattered Moon-verse 10th Anniversary

by Beebo85, SesshomaruFreak, Spunky0ne, thedrunkenwerewolf, Timewaster123456789



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Tribute stories, Shattered Moon 10th anniversary, Spunky's 10 anniversary collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo85/pseuds/Beebo85, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: A collection of pack tribute stories for the 10th anniversary of the Shattered Moon-verse!





	1. The Cat's Repayment (Wolfy)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> This month marks the 10th anniversary of the Shattered Moon Series, an unplanned side trip that my life took when a reader named Ferler suggested I should take my story, "The Monkey and the Shattered Moon" and make it a yaoi fic. I had never written yaoi before and I was much less polished as a writer, but when I look back at those mistake-ridden pages, I fall in love with Bleach all over again. It has been an amazing experience, and I am glad to have all of you reading along. Whether you read and review religiously, stop by regularly, read now and then or stalk, all of you are part of the Bleach love that keeps this series alive. Thank you all so much for being here.
> 
> I also need to give huge amounts of thanks to my pack friends. Deepest gratitude to Time and Sesh, without whom this celebration couldn't have happened. And love, hugs and kisses to my friends who wrote the tribute stories you are about to read. I am so very touched and honored to receive them and make them part of my collection!
> 
> And don't think this is all of the celebration! There will be new chapters today for "The Rift" and "Frozen Tears" too! Thanks to everyone for all of the love.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Spunky

Summary – Byakuya wants to repay Yoruichi for giving them the twins. Yoruichi/Soifon. Renji/Byakuya.

A/n – I own nothing. Hope you enjoy Spunky. I tried my best. Thanks to Sesh for making sure this was passable.

Sesh's a/n - and thanks to Time for making sure I did a passable job lol

Wordcount: 2216

The Cat's Repayment

* * *

He watched them play in the meadow, his children. Well, his and Renji's children. He smiled as he watched them, kicking the ball about, giggling, laughing and in that moment he felt truly blessed to have what he had. A loving husband in the form of Renji and two beautiful children. Byakuya smiled as he watched them running and having fun. Sometimes he couldn't even believe they existed. Or even that Yoruichi had agreed to bear them for him. She'd done something so beautiful, so incredibly selfless, Byakuya couldn't help but feel he owed her somehow. That he ought to repay the cat shapeshifter with something of equal value... but he had no idea how to do that. When he'd first brought it up to Yoruichi she'd just laughed, though not unkindly.

"You baka!" she smiled. "I didn't do it just to get something back!" she swatted him gently only half scolding him. "I did it so you could have a family and be happy! So shut up and be happy!"

So that's exactly what Byakuya did. He zipped his mouth and was happy. But the thought of repaying her, of thanking her, still lingered at the back of his mind. And today, as he watched his lovely twins playing, it resurfaced again.

If only there were a way I could repay her somehow... he thought.

"Uh-oh, now that's a serious face."

Byakuya looked up, train of thought interrupted, and saw Renji smiling at him. Standing over him with a glass of lemonade in each hand.

"Renji," Byakuya smiled up at him. Renji handed him one of the glasses of lemonade and he took it. "Thank you."

"No problem," Renji smiled and sat down on the grass beside him. "So what were you thinking about? You looked really serious."

"Oh, I was just thinking about how Yoruichi agreed to bear the twins for us," he answered. "How lovely it was, especially since she didn't have to. And considering she could easily have changed her mind and kept them."

Renji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was really nice of her."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something nice for her, as a thank you."

Renji snorted. "You know she said you didn't have to, right?"

Byakuya sighed. "I know, but... Renji don't you want to do something nice to repay her somehow?"

Renji sighed. "Yeah, I do." he admitted. "But how can we pay her back for something like that?" he asked. "I mean, she gave us children Byakuya. How do we even begin to reciprocate that?"

Byakuya thought about it for a moment. "With something of equal value?" he ventured, only somewhat uncertain.

Now it was Renji's turn to look thoughtful. "Huh. You know you might be onto something there..." he mused.

"What do you mean Renji?"

"Well think about it," Renji said, making Byakuya look up in curiosity.

"I fail to see what you are getting at here, Renji."

"Well," Renji ventured, "We could always repay the favour," he said, smiling only somewhat sheepishly. "You know, she helped us have children... maybe we can help her have children."

Byakuya digested this for a few moments. "Hmm... I do know she's been talking about it with Soifon... but Renji, could it really work?"

"Eh, I'm sure it will. I hear that Urahara's been tinkering around with reiatsu and biology... maybe you can ask him?"

Byakuya's eyes lit up with fresh hope at the possibility. "You know, I might just ask him."

Byakuya smiled and kissed his husband on the cheek. "Thank you Renji."

Renji smiled warmly back at him. "Anytime."

. . .

Byakuya left for Urahara's shop the next morning. He left the twins in Renji's care and headed for the senkaimon and then Urahara's shop to ask for a favour.

The shop door was open, business as usual for the shop and its keeper who looked up at him from behind his fan as he walked in.

"Ah, Captain Kuchiki," Urahara drawled, "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I have come to ask you a favour," Byakuya told him. "It is important."

He watched Urahara's face light up with intrigue and curiosity. And Byakuya knew he was grinning behind his white fan.

"Well, you should know, I don't do anything for free," Urahara told him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the blond shopkeeper. "Oh, I think you will when I tell you who it is for."

Urahara raised his eyebrows and lowered his fan a fraction. Byakuya might have missed it if he weren't paying close attention.

"Oh really?" Urahara asked. "That's a bold assumption."

Byakuya kept his head still and his gaze steady. "It's for Yoruichi."

Urahara paused then, and Byakuya resisted the urge to smile. That did it.

He watched Urahara slowly close and lower his fan and then rise onto his feet. He looked at Byakuya and gestured to the door at the back.

"You better step into my office then."

Byakuya nodded and then followed him through to his 'office'.

. . .

The two men walked into the small office in the back of the shop and sat down in the chairs. Urahara spun around in his chair and looked across at Byakuya with a more serious countenance than before, folding his hands under his chin as he spoke.

"Tell me about this favour for Yoruichi," he said.

Byakuya sat calmly, fingers also folded together but they were resting on his lap.

"I wish to repay a great debt to her." Byakuya said simply. "I was hoping you could help me do that."

Urahara eyed him carefully. Clearly curious, yet a little wary of being taken advantage of. But Urahara also cared a great deal for Yoruichi as well, so if this favour Byakuya was asking was for her, then he'd definitely do it. He just needed to ask a few questions first before he agreed to anything.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want to give Yoruichi children the way she gave me mine." Byakuya elaborated. "I know she and Soifon have discussed starting a family together for some time. I want to ask you firstly if this is possible. Secondly I want to ask if you will do it."

Urahara mulled the idea over in his mind. "Hm. It might be possible." he mused aloud. "Believe it or not I have been experimenting with reiatsu mass and reproduction... and if you say this is for my dear friend Yoruichi, then I'll certainly give it a shot. I can't really guarantee a success or even any results in the ways of any children but I can certainly try for you."

Byakuya felt a great wave of gratitude wash over him, and gave the scientist sitting opposite him a deeply respectful nod.

"Thank you very much for this, Urahara." he said. So glad to finally be getting a chance to repay Yoruichi for the kindness. If it worked.

Urahara just chuckled. "Don't thank me yet," he said lightly. Smiling at an inside joke only he himself seemed to know. "The work's only just beginning. You can thank me later when the experiment's a success and everybody's happy."

. . .

Byakuya arrived back home at the Kuchiki Manor, a lot happier than he was when he left. There was a little bit more bounce in his step and a lightness about him that Renji couldn't fail to notice. For gods sakes, the man was even humming a little tune.

Renji smiled at his husband as he walked into the living room. "Well, someone seems happy," he teased playfully. "I take it your talk with Urahara went well?"

"Yes, very well," Byakuya nodded, smiling over at him. "He has agreed to my request and he'll see if he can come up with a suitable method to allow the two women to be able to conceive. He even said he'd concoct a method that doesn't involve sperm donation. Isn't that great, Renji?"

Renji's smile broadened into a wide grin. "Yeah, that's great news!" he said. "Let's hope he can make it happen, then. Because I'd love to see the smiles on their faces when they find out they can have their own children too."

Byakuya's smile softened and he sat down on the sofa, wrapping his arms around Renji and snuggling up to him.

"Yes," he said softly. "Me too."

. . .

The waiting was the difficult part. Of course, Byakuya in his excitement wanted to tell Yoruichi and Soifon right away. But Renji had told him to simmer down and wait. After all, Urahara needed to make it possible. And even then he needed to test the method out so it was safe enough for the women to use. Best not raise their hopes and then have to disappoint them if Urahara's experiments fail.

Byakuya sighed. Of course Renji was right. He didn't necessarily like it, but Renji was right. So for the next few weeks he'd just have to suck it up, wait, and try to keep a lid on both the secret surprise and his excitement.

. . .

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of waiting—but what was really just a few months—the phone call came through to the Kuchiki Manor.

It was Renji who picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kuchiki Manor, Renji speaking," he answered, before turning to Byakuya and holding out the phone's receiver. "Byakuya, it's for you."

Byakuya, intrigued, got up from his place on the sofa and and took the phone from Renji's hand. He brought it to his ear.

"Hello. Kuchiki Byakuya speaking."

"Ah hello Captain Kuchiki," Urahara trilled on the other end of the line. "I have some very good news for you."

Byakuya's eyes widened just a touch and he gestured for Renji to come closer and listen with him as Urahara told him about it.

"Good news?" Byakuya asked, hopeful. "Did it work?"

Beside him, Renji shuffled from foot to foot in anticipation.

Urahara's light chuckle came through the receiver. "Yep. It worked. It took some doing to work it all out but I managed it."

"That is absolutely wonderful news." Byakuya tried to answer calmly, as befitted the leader of the Kuchiki clan. Of course Renji excitedly nudging him and grinning like a happy monkey made that difficult.

"I'll come over later and hand the serum over," Urahara continued. "Is that alright?"

Byakuya nodded, and tried his best to not start snickering at Renji who had now started punching the air quietly.

"Yes, Urahara, that's perfect."

And then he hung up and promptly burst into a fit of laughter at his beloved Renji's antics.

. . .

They were all sitting in the gardens when Urahara arrived. Byakuya, Renji, the twins, and even Yoruichi. The twins were playing, kicking a football about while the adults sat and watched. Byakuya smiled at his own children, and then looked over at Yoruichi, who was also happily watching the kids playing.

"They sure are a handful, huh?" she said. "Sometimes watching them like this makes me want some of my own," she added, sighing. Byakuya and Renji shared a knowing look.

"Ah, about that," Renji said, drawing a look of intrigue and curiosity from the cat woman. She raised an eyebrow at them both.

"What about it?" she asked. Renji swallowed nervously. But she didn't seem cross, just curious.

"You tell her Byakuya," Renji said. "It was your idea."

Byakuya nodded and began to explain.

"Well, ever since you bore the twins for us, we've been trying to think of a way we could properly express our gratitude." Byakuya told her. "And we both know of your long term relationship with Soifon. And we also know you've been expressing a desire to start your own family."

Yoruichi tilted her head. "What are you getting at with all this, Byakuya?"

"Well," Byakuya smiled. "We think we might just have the perfect solution for you."

Yoruichi watched curiously as Byakuya took out a small black box from his pocket and opened it to show her several little vials.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I had Urahara make it." Byakuya explained. "It's a serum that when injected enables a woman to become pregnant without the need for any sperm donation." Byakuya smiled at his longtime friend softly. "We wanted to give you and Soifon the gift you've given to us."

. . .

Yoruichi just sat staring at the little vials. She was so shocked. She'd thought she'd long ago given up on having any sort of family, what with living the life of a fugitive and then everything else... and yet here Byakuya was, giving her that chance. The chance to build a family with the woman she loved – without needing anyone else involved in the process.

She just... she just couldn't believe it.

She was surprised to find a tear rolling down her cheek, so she brushed it away.

"Renji... Byakuya..." she said softly after a few moments. "I don't know what to say. Thankyou."


	2. Captive (Wolfy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya is held hostage by the wicked tyrant Aizen and his equally evil comrade, Gin.

**Summary:** Captured and in Las Noches, Byakuya has to retreat inward to survive life alongside Aizen.

**A/n:** I own nothing. Thanks to Spunky0ne for the prompt.

**Warnings:** dark undertones. Mentions of torture and psychological scarring. Aizen being Aizen.

**Captive**

* * *

Byakuya walked into the room slowly, as if in a daze. In a previous life, he might shake his head to clear it of the fog and berate himself for not focusing – but not now. Not anymore. He was Aizen Sousuke's captive now, bound to do whatever the man wished of him. And the thick, dense fog was the only thing keeping his mind together. Well, what was left of it, anyway. Because anyone who spent a prolonged amount of time in that wicked man's company would undoubtedly go a bit mad themselves. Inheriting some of Aizen Sousuke's madness by osmosis. It would explain his distractability, his scattered thoughts, his memory loss... or maybe that was just the torture. He didn't know. Didn't care. All that mattered was staying alive. Staying alive and getting back to his beloved Renji.

"Lord Aizen?" he called out, announcing his presence as he approached the large white marble throne. Byakuya didn't know why the man had to have an ostentatiously large seat when a simple chair would have sufficed, but asking such a question wouldn't end well. He supposed the obvious answer would be that as the self-appointed ruler of Las Noches, and by extension Hueco Mundo, Aizen had to project a certain image. After all, a powerful man needed a large chair to appear powerful. Or something like that, anyway.

Aizen raised his eyes to look at him, seeming positively bored. But when the man registered who his latest guest was, all boredom was quickly replaced with keen interest. Byakuya could feel those intense brown eyes boring through his skin, through his bones even as he strode gracefully over to kneel before Lord Aizen.

"You expressed a desire to see me?" he asked, keeping his voice calm. Monotone, even. It was the best way to avoid antagonism, Byakuya found. Or worse, punishment. He knew Aizen wasn't above getting his hands dirty on that front. Although Ichimaru seemed to volunteer a lot for that. Byakuya didn't care though. As far as he was concerned, those two sadists were welcome to each other. All he wanted was his sweet Renji...

He pushed the wishful daydreams aside. Not now. Not here. Later perhaps, when he was alone and those eyes weren't peering into his soul... searching out his secrets...

"Yes Byakuya, I did," Aizen replied smoothly, a smile on his lips. Byakuya suppressed the urge to shudder. How many people had this man tortured while smiling sweetly like that?

He didn't want to know.

"Today was beginning to grow rather dull, you see," Aizen continued. "So I thought we could both alleviate the tedium by having some tea together."

He smiled again and Byakuya kept his face expressionless. Show no emotion. Show no emotion at all and it cannot be used against you.

"What do you think, Byakuya?" Aizen asked, voice deceptively sweet. "Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

Byakuya nodded. Having learned from experience it was best to simply agree and play along. Particularly when Aizen was being nice. A nice Aizen was far better, far easier to deal with than a nasty Aizen. And boy could Aizen be nasty when the mood took him.

"Yes. That is a good idea." Byakuya answered, but carefully. Showing too much enthusiasm might give off the wrong impression. "I would enjoy that."

Aizen's smile was wide and soft at that. "Excellent. That is good to hear. Shall we retire to one of the entertainment suites? If we're going to unwind, we should be somewhere a little bit more comfortable, yes?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes, Lord Aizen. Please lead the way."

. . .

Byakuya allowed Aizen to lead him to one of the 'entertainment suites'. Rooms made for relaxing in, and entertaining guests. He doubted Aizen ever used the rooms, not having many guests to entertain - unless one of them happened to be Ichimaru – but that relationship felt far too complex to be boiled down to that. No, whatever Aizen's relationship with Gin was, they kept it behind closed doors and out of sight. Which was probably for the best. It was just another thing Byakuya didn't want to know.

"Ah, here we are," Aizen said, gently pulling Byakuya to a stop in front of an ornately carved door. He opened it and led Byakuya inside a lushly decorated room, full of soft hues of red.

Red.

The colour of passion. The colour of Renji.

Byakuya couldn't help but wonder if the colour choice had been personal, designed to sting him.

"I hope the décor is to your liking," Aizen smile, and Byakuya had to work at remaining unruffled. He succeeded, of course – but only because he'd had decades upon decades of practice.

"Yes, it is lovely Lord Aizen." Byakuya answered. Surprised at how easy it was not to react. Perhaps he was finally growing numb to all this. If so, it was about time.

"Excellent," Aizen said, smiling broadly again. "I'm so glad you like it. Now, let's go and make ourselves a little more comfortable, shall we?"

Byakuya nodded again. "Yes, Lord Aizen." and let Aizen lead him inside.

. . .

The two of them sat down together on the plush red sofa. There was already a tray of assorted little snacks and cakes waiting for them on the table. Along with two empty cups on saucers, and a teapot full of tea ready to be served. Naturally. Aizen was nothing if not prepared.

"I've made sure we won't be disturbed," Aizen informed him. "So we won't have any unfortunate intrusions." Which Byakuya read as 'no-one will come to your rescue'. But he expected nothing less at this point.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Byakuya answered. Voice almost robotic. "We do not want to be disturbed."

"No, we don't," Aizen smiled back at him. Moving gracefully to pour the tea into the two cups on the table and handing one to Byakuya.

"Here," he said, "I hope you find the taste to your liking."

Byakuya nodded as he took the cup, carefully balanced on its saucer. "Yes. Thankyou, Lord Aizen."

He thought he caught sight of Aizen's lip twitch at his bland response, but he ignored it and took tiny, scalding sips of his tea. Hopefully Aizen would put it down to a case of nerves. He was, after all, still relatively new to life in this strange place. Hopefully. Today he was lucky, though. Because Aizen just glossed over it. The odds, it seemed, were in his favour today.

"Do you like how it tastes, Byakuya?" Aizen asked, and he nodded. Once upon a time he'd have flinched at the traitor's use of his first name. At anyone's use of his first name. But he was well practiced in the art of hiding his true emotions, especially so after his recent experiences here. So he did not flinch. He did not rise to take the bait Aizen was so clearly leaving out for him.

He just nodded again. "Yes," he said quietly, "I like it very much."

He heard Aizen breathe out sharply, and Byakuya caught the feeling of frustration from the man. But Aizen being Aizen, he recovered quickly, and covered the feeling well. Reverting back easily into the role of the gentle and gracious host.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Aizen said, taking a sip of his own tea before trying a new tactic. "You know, Byakuya, I don't think we really know each other well enough, and I would like to change that. Wouldn't you agree? I mean, we are going to be spending a lot of time together after all. It makes sense we should become more... comfortable around each other. More familiar. We should really get to know each other."

Byakuya nodded again. "Yes," he said. "We should."

Aizen nodded approvingly and took a sip of his tea again. "Good. I am glad you agree. So tell me, Byakuya, how are you settling in here? Are the servants looking after you?"

Byakuya knew his so-called attendants were really just Aizen's hired eyes, reporting back to him. But admitting such knowledge would only end in trouble. Not just for him but for the servants as well. And they had actually been decent to him. Byakuya didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Yes they have, Lord Aizen," he said, "I am well looked after."

"That's good to hear," Aizen replied, smiling artificially. In that way he was nothing like Renji, who couldn't be artificial if he tried. It was just one of the things he loved about the fiery redhead.

He caught that thought quickly and crushed it down. If only so Aizen couldn't use Renji against him. Or threaten to harm Renji in some way. Byakuya would never forgive himself if anything happened to Renji because of his actions. Best to deflect the conversation back onto Aizen.

"And how have you been?" he asked, his voice steady and monotone, despite his inner turmoil.

"I've been well, thankyou," Aizen told him. Though something told him this wasn't the direction Aizen wanted the conversation to go in. Byakuya didn't care. Anything was better than Aizen potentially discovering a way to use Renji and his family against him.

"Of course," Aizen continued, "Ruling is admittedly tiring work, but one has to make sacrifices for the greater good, I suppose."

Byakuya watched him sip his tea and looked down at the still-full cup in his own hands. And what would you know of sacrifice? He thought, biting back the barb. Cutting remarks would not help him here. No matter how much he wanted to make them because he was hurting without Renji. What did Aizen know of love and sacrifice?

He blinked slowly and carefully buried his thoughts and his bitterness. Wiping his face again of all emotion. All thought. Not that it needed wiping because it was already clean, but still, it didn't hurt to be careful. Especially around Aizen.

"Yes," he said, agreeing. "Of course." which was the right answer, because Aizen smiled and nodded.

"I'm so glad you agree," Aizen said, "But then I suppose you'd share a similar opinion, being the leader of the noble Kuchiki clan. Having to follow so many rules... setting The Example for your fellow soul reapers. Even though it might go against your hearts desires."

Byakuya nodded once in answer. Of course it stung, being reminded of Rukia's execution, of all his past errors of judgement. Of having his whole life planned out for him, having to fight so hard just to be able to make one decision for himself. Having to fight so hard against the Elders to marry Hisana, and then to be with Renji. To marry Renji, even. It stung, but... still, a small sting was better than the people he loved suffering because Aizen discovered he could use them as leverage and hurt them. He kept his face clean and responded in kind.

"Yes, that's true," he said. And Aizen's lips twitched a little. Not much. Anyone just glancing probably wouldn't notice. But Byakuya was carefully watching. And while inside he was a little smug at having somewhat-thwarted the self-styled ruler of Las Noches, Byakuya knew he should tread very carefully from now on. Although if he ever got out of here, he'd put Aizen Sousuke down himself.

"You know, Byakuya," Aizen said, after a while of sitting in silence. "I get the feeling you aren't as fond of me as you'd have me believe."

Byakuya didn't move. Didn't react. Didn't even breathe.

"What can I do to make you..." Aizen drawled, tracing his fingertips up the nape of Byakuya's neck, "Warm up to me?"

Still Byakuya didn't move. The unwelcome, unwanted touch crawling like ants on his skin, all over his body.

"I wonder..." Aizen continued, "What'll make your frozen heart melt for me?"

Byakuya didn't dare move, or blink. Those cruel, deceptively warm fingers moving along his jawline, gently cupping his cheek. Slowly turning his head to look at him. Byakuya thanked all the gods that he was dead inside, or at least dying, and thus showed no emotion, or reaction, or fear.

He watched Aizen smile softly – deceptively soft – and felt as if he were watching all of this happen to somebody else. He watched the wicked man draw closer, softening his voice to go with that liar's smile.

"I wonder if this will make you warm up to me," he said, and then kissed Byakuya full on the mouth.

Byakuya was either too shocked or too numb or too dead inside to care. So Aizen, after finding his tongue limp and unresponsive, a dead thing in his mouth, released him. Byakuya couldn't tell if he was angry or not. In fact, he couldn't tell if Aizen was showing anything at all. And that in itself made Aizen all the more dangerous.

Aizen stood, calmly, frighteningly so. "You may return to your quarters," he told Byakuya, who simply nodded and did as he was told.

Only when he was alone in his room again did Byakuya's lips try to form a smile. His soul, perhaps not as dead as he'd once thought. But it was a very short lived one, as not two minutes later the door opened to reveal the smirking form of Ichimaru, who had no desire whatsoever to disguise his ill intent.

"Hello, Byakuya," Gin grinned.


	3. Ghosts of Parenting Future (Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruichi and Soi Fon get a taste of what parenting will be like as they tease each other while babysitting Byakuya and Renji's twins.

**Written by: **Timewaster123456789.

**Timeline: **Shortly before Falling Sakura.

**Notes: **Blatant headhopping, Yuri content. Song referenced: 'The Ren Faire Song' by Musical Blades.

**Summary: **Yoruichi and Soi fon get roped into babysitting the kids while Byakuya and Renji are on assignment in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**Ghost of Parenting Future**

Takeshi yipped happily as he sprinted through the woods his paws pounded a tattoo on the soft leaf litter. In his imagination could hear and smell his pack running behind their majestic leader. They ran faster and faster as he pushed them to greater speed in pursuit of their, quarry even as his own breath burned his lungs and his heart pounded with exertion. This wasn't any mere prey he and his pack pursued, but Sai Dal a predator in his own right. Takeshi was strong though and his pack fast, he was every inch Renji's son and he would catch his prey. Up the mountain he led his pack at the summit he saw Sai Dal and crouched readying himself to...

He ducked as Chisaki screed and landed on his back He turned his head to nip at her but she fluttered up and with a shriek dove at his head again. He turned with a snarl as she swooped again. He pounced, missed, his paw slipped and he scrabbled for purchase before falling from the boulder he'd been playing on. He crashed to the ground and landed in a heap with a yelp.

Chisaki landed and shifted back into human form. "Oh Takeshi are you alright?" she gasped.

He leaped to his feet snarling, embarrassed that she was so worried. He was fine, too tough for a little fall like that to bother him and pounced at her even as she sprinted away transforming as she ran. He chased her all the way back to where the adults had been gathered talking, panicked that she would rat him out. He wove around the adults knowing that she was too much of a scaredy cat to transform back while he so. He tried to dodge as Byakuya grabbed him by the scruff then he shifted to his human-form in defeat, wincing and knowing that no excuses would save him.

"Show some honor. She's no threat to you," Byakuya berated him.

"Like you've never attacked someone weaker than yerself," Renji countered and Byakuya blushed a little, "Besides maybe she provoked him."

Chisaki, settled in Renji's nest of hair and shook her bird head in a very human gesture. Takeshi growled and twisted in Byakuya's grip.

"Go meditate on your transgression," Byakuya ordered calmly as he let the boy go. Takeshi walked away sullenly. "Pick your head up. A warrior should always face punishment with dignity."

"Byakuya," Renji chastised.

"Like it or not he'll be a noble, he must learn to carry himself as one," Byakuya replied quietly.

Renji looked away knowing the truth of the words and hearing the regret in his lover's voice.

"I'm beginning to think all shapeshifters are naturally inclined to mischief, Anansi the lot of them," Byakuya said glaring at Yoruichi who just laughed.

"I'm certain that Nia is much more well behaved." Soi Fon replied, her expression softening at the mere thought of their toddler back at Urahara's shop.

"Wait a few years," Renji muttered darkly trying to disentangle his hair from Chisaki's talons.

Yoruichi smirked, "If you say so. I must say this has been an amusing afternoon."

"I didn't invite you to be amused," Byakuya said trying for haughtiness which just led Yoruichi to snicker. Byakuya tried to ignore her as he continued, "Renji and I will be needed in Hueco Mundo shortly, will you be able to watch the little ones?"

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure," Yoruichi replied still chuckling.

XxXx

"It's a pity Nia's too young to play with them."

Soi fon looked up to see Yoruichi walk into the sitting room, sweat glistened on her brow from playing with the kids. Soi fon nodded then suppressed a groan as she saw he lover sit, her spread legs inadvertently showcasing cameltoe courtesy of the tight leggings she favored. Oh damn, she knew it wasn't the time or place yet suddenly all she could think about was how she wanted to fuck the woman sideways. Unfortunately …

"What's for lunch?" Chisaki asked excitedly as she followed her aunt in, with Takeshi in wolf form on her heels.

"Stir-fry?" Yoruichi asked. Takeshi yipped happily while Chisaki squealed with delight before cutting herself off.

Yoruichi smirked, "Glad you like the idea."

Chisaki lowered her eyes blushing. Soi fon rolled her own eyes, "You _know_ you're not supposed to spoil them."

"And yet I don't care. And neither do 'mommy and daddy', it's good for them to have a chance to be kids."

"If you say so," Soi fon replied icily.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and she looked down sheepishly as Yoruichi rose to cook the meal.

"Need any help?" Soi fon asked.

"Sure," Yoruichi began slicing the vegetables while Soifon prepared the rice, walking by her to get to the sink. Yoruichi slid a hand up the slit of her uniform to cup her sculpted buttock.

"One could argue that's unsanitary Senpai," Soi fon said though a scarlet blush belayed the words, gods you'd think she was a teenager.

"Unsanitary? I licked it just last night."

Soifon gasped.

"The children are..." she trailed off at Yoruichi's smirk realizing that she could feel their reiatsu in the garden.

Yoruichi trailed her fingers lightly over the fabric of her hakama down the crease of her thigh and teasingly close to her other creases. Soi fon opened a hip invitingly but Yoruichi dropped her hand with a benevolent smile.

"There _are_ children present as you pointed out."

Soi fon gave her a fiery glare, "That's no excuse to..."

"What?" Yoruichi whispered in her ear as she walked by to drop the vegetables in the pan and felt Soi fon shiver slightly at her breath.

"That!" Soi fon snapped whirling around to face her again.

"What? What did I do?" Yoruichi teased sashaying closer

Soifon blushed intensely as she got closer and reached...past her to grab a piece of fish. As she turned to carry the fish to the pan she smiled, "I didn't turn you on did I?"

"Of course not! Must you be so crass?" Soifon yelped.

"Only when it makes you blush like that. Do your 'loins doth ache?'" Yoruichi whispered as she added the fish.

"Still quoting that crappy band?" Soifon asked.

Yoruichi flicked her right hand into an underhand grope and heard Soi fon sigh before she let go, "Why aren't you wearing panties?"

Soi fon stared speechless as Yoruichi wiped her hand.

"Oh you thought I was 'crass' enough to do you _here?_" Yoruichi teased throwing her own words back with a mischievous smirk.

"No well I mean it's just..." Soi fon tried to explain while her former mentor smirked and pushed her back against the sink, Soifon's heart beat quickened as Yoruichi leaned in letting their pelvic bones brushed. Yoruichi smiled as she saw her protege's eyes widened in surprise and arousal.

"_This_ is what you get for teasing _me_." she whispered and backed off. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she heard a soft moan of disappointment. Secretly Yoruichi wanted to touch that delectable pussy so bad...but she was determined to keep the game going.

"How did I ever tease you," Soi fon cried.

"That little crop top you wore to Urahara's?"

"That was sheerly practical for the training. You know that," Soi fon snapped.

"Yes I do. And yet Urahara and Ichigo both took notice. Which I find complimentary of course, " she had to force those words a bit, "Still I intend to show you that you shouldn't take my affection for granted."

"By torturing me with denial?" Soi fon turned scarlet again as soon as the words left her.

"More or less," Yoruichi teased, as she brushed her protege's tit in the process of moving to the sink.

"You're...reaaally arrogant. Do you have any idea how many guys I could have had?"

Youruichi focused on the cooking as a tear came to her eye, "Yeah and they'd all take you as a conquest and walk away which is exactly _why_ you don't allow them to touch you," she lowered her voice to a smoky, sensual growl, "That's where I'm special."

Soi fon snorted in derision even as her womanly bits expressed their agreement to an almost painful degree.

"Are you in discomfort? Yoruichi asked innocently as her protégé shifted awkwardly.

"Not at all," Soifon lied.

"Reeeaally?" Yoruichi asked leaning next to her ear and flicking her tongue along the other woman's neck. She heard a soft exhalation before Soi fon checked herself.

"What are the rules?" the younger woman asked in a near whimper. She'd been with Yoruichi long enough to know that it was best to just play the game, one of the things she loved about the young captain.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You learned from Urahara I see,"

"Hardly, I taught him," it was a half-truth. She'd taught him how to be 'devil-may-care', well how to fake it least. He'd taught her how to play on weakness and how to think ahead.

Soi fon snorted and Yoruichi gave her an appraising look, "I think I liked you better when you were scared of me."

Soi fon laughed, blushing a little as she remembered how self-conscious she'd once been.

Chisaki broke the moment as she flew back through the open door and landed on Yoruichi's shoulder with an earsplitting scree.

Takeshi tore in behind her with mud covering his legs and clinging to his belly fur in little tufts. He shifted back into human form.

"Takeshi you're tracking mud everywhere clean yourself up and then wipe the floor down!" Soi fon barked.

"But it's not my fault!" the boy cried, "You knew that ravine was full of mud!" he addressed the last to his sister.

She just stared at him with her golden eyes, shaking on Yoruichi's shoulder. Soi fon pointed and Takeshi glared at his sister before going to the bathroom to wash, careful to track a minimum of mud around.

When he was gone Yoruichi spoke to Chisaki quietly, "You shouldn't fight someone if you're scared of them, you shouldn't tease them either."

The hawk hunched on her shoulder.

"Go help him clean up."

Chisaki gave a little hawk nod, dropped to the ground and shifted then trudged upstairs to help her brother.

"I thought things got _better_ after the potty training," Soi fon moaned quietly.

"Well maybe with your genes," Yoruichi snickered.

"Of course. I'll instill proper discipline," Soi fon said with a firm nod.

"You think to have better luck than Byakuya?"

Soi fon actually whimpered and the shapeshifter placed a hand on her shoulder laughing.

Smoke rose from the stove nearby.

"Shit!" Yoruichi yelped and rushed to take the pan off the heat.

"Umm..." she said as she looked over the scorched stir fry.

"Aw it's still edible," Soi fon said.

"I'm not sure."

"Byakuya did say that he didn't want them spoiled. This is just…" she popped a piece of blackened water chestnut into her mouth and gagged.

"Perhaps we should go out for dinner," Yoruichi offered.

Soi fon nodded sheepishly.

When the kids had finished cleaning up Takeshi's mess, Yoruichi announced the plan.

Chisaki squealed and Takeshi let out a whoop before remembering himself and lowering his eyes embarrassed though he still couldn't contain his smile.

"Looks unanimous," Yoruichi grinned.

XxXx

That night after the kids were well asleep Soi fon twisted around in Yoruichi's arms to kiss her. Yoruichi probed with her tongue and Soi fon opened her tender mouth to the advance. Yoruichi tasted the teriyaki still on her breath and licked her lips as she broke the kiss for breath.

"Tasty," she commented.

"Really?" Soi fon asked coyly and straddled Yoruichi's hips.

Yoruichi smiled at her horny little gem and raised her hips, Soi fon grinded her with a relieved moan, arching her back as she got into it, her wetness noticeable even through Yoruichi's leggings which Soi fon soon paused long enough to pull down.

"You _really _want it tonight don't you," Yoruichi said rhetorically, secretly very pleased.

"Wonder why," Soi fon glared. Yoruichi laughed as the lithe captain laid down to scissor. A squeak of springs alerted them to one of the kids getting up and Yoruichi hurriedly yanked her leggings back on.

Chisaki opened the door, holding her small stuffed dog, "I had a nightmare can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Aren't you a little…" Soi fon began.

"Of course," Yoruichi replied casting her lover a what-can-ya-do look.

Soi fon's face took on a look of abject horror. She'd thought kids grew out of that by the age of five or so.

"Six years?" she muttered in a shell shocked tone as she moved to make room.


	4. Mission Statement (Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Kenpachi attempt to discuss their different views of leadership...and life in general!

**Written by: **Timewaster123456789.

**Timeline:** Before Mask of Illusion.

**Written to: **'What Have I Become' by All The Good Things.

**Warnings: **Zaraki being Zaraki so alcohol, language and abuse of proper enunciation.

**Summary: **Zaraki shows up to a party celebrating the twins' birth, incivility ensues.

* * *

**Mission Statement**

Zaraki swaggered through the party, pretending to be oblivious to the looks of disgust that others hid behind their drinks or flashed at his back. He met Kyoraku's eyes and the older man looked away. He gave a bitter chuckle, it wasn't fear that made the veteran avert his eyes, he'd asked once and Kyoraku had said only, 'Contrary to popular belief I don't like looking in the mirror.'

The others all gave him space which suited him fine, the event was dry and he rarely socialized without at least the people he was with being drunk. As he walked up to where the food was laid out for a buffet he felt Byakuya's gaze boring into his back. He looked around, caught the captain's eyes and saw the hatred in them, concealed but burning with the fury of every fire in hell.

Why the pretty-boy hated him so much he didn't know or care, it was probably just that he was 'Rukon filth'. Whatever, he _was _Rukon filth and proud of it, tougher by a mile and far more practical than any of these noble pansies. Self-centered idiots over thinking everything and sitting around with their thumbs up their asses while c46 dicked everything up before sending the eleventh or second out to pay the price for what the paper pushers decided in their safe little bunker.

"Whatcha lookin' at princess?" he saw the noble's jaw tighten, eyes flashing with fire that would have done a Rukon rat proud.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked haughtily.

Zaraki flipped him the bird and continued to the buffet. He felt Abarai-taichou drawing his sword and the pretty-boy captain wisely stayed his hand.

"Easy Renji."

Zaraki snickered just to goad the boy and heard him snarl his distaste but he obeyed his princess.

"Good boy!" Zaraki teased and he actually moved his hand to his nameless sword at the change in the young captain's reiatsu before his princess stayed his hand again.

"Do not goad him. He is more powerful than you realize."

He looked back, caught the fear in his old subordinate's eyes and shook his head.

"You overestimate him," Zaraki said quietly.

Renji snarled a deep, heartfelt expression of his rage and powerlessness and Zaraki laughed heartily, "Is _that_ all he's got?"

"Not even close_," _the noble seethed. Renji seemed distinctly terrified now, which suited him perfectly.

He smiled a dangerous smile, the smile that he knew terrified just about everybody, even Ikakku and Yumi though they both understood what it actually meant. You did your best, died for the cause and whatever happened you never dropped the facade. They were solid and loyal to a fault.

"You've gotten soft."

"You think I _wanna_ be like the kind of psychos you cultivate?" Renji sneered.

At the same time the princess replied, "He's stronger than any of your cannon fodder."

Zaraki forced a laugh, "Right, I guess he'd have ta' be, dragging your bitch ass out of the fire all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji growled.

"He's done an admirable job of protecting me," Byakuya replied at the same time.

For the first time in a long while he felt rage rising like a beast in his chest, "It means I don' like the way he treats subordinates. If ya' were a real captain ya' wouldn't need it."

Renji shrugged Byakuya off and Zabimaru slithered free.

"Because you're such a paragon of leadership?" Byakuya asked disdainfully. The other guests had moved well out of the line of fire.

"You should go outside if you're going to play with Ken-chan," Yachiru piped up. Renji looked around and remembering where he was, sheathed his sword. Zaraki smiled and shoved past the young captain.

"Just because you can't instill that kind of loyalty doesn't change the fact that it's still a vice-captain's duty," Renji growled.

Zaraki blinked in surprise so the kid did have some fight.

"Ya' really are a Kuchiki now," he said and he didn't just mean the flowery way Renji talked.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Renji snapped.

"That yer a noble in all but blood and…" he looked Renji over, "Nah actually ya' look the part now too."

Byakuya looked satisfied but Renji took the insult the way any Rukon rat would, face red with rage, nose flared. Then the boy glanced at his husband and stood down.

Zaraki laughed darkly, "He neva' told ya the history behind that bullshit did he?"

XxXx

Byakuya glared ice and Renji held his curiosity at bay with difficulty, neither of them was keen to give the barbarian the satisfaction of rising to the bait. The giant shook his head bitterly and started to walk away before turning back.

"It jus' pisses me the fuck off. Like it's some honor'ble mission to protect the captain, yer only duty bound to do so cus back when it was nobles-only the lives o' the captains were _actually_ worth more," he snarled.

"Damn straight Byakuya is worth a thousand of you."

Zaraki shook his head in disgust, "How many missions did ya sacrifice just to prioritize him? And ya' replacement, how many have they?"

Renji growled and Byakuya laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It is indeed an archaic rule however…"

Renji cut in, "I protect him because I choose to. As you pointed out it ain't even my duty anymore."

"Tha' doesn't change the fact that it gets in the way o' the mission."

"That _is_ a vice-captain's mission."

"Dumbfuck."

"Coming from a guy who can't spell strategy much less come up with one that's rich," Renji chuckled darkly and Byakuya shot him an approving little quirk of the lips.

"Strat'gy don' mean shit once the swords clash it's jus' false safety an' people who think they're safe make dumb mistakes, well dumber mistakes."

"Like you care," Renji shot back. Rage flashed in the barbarian's eyes and his hand went for the nameless sword.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked. She turned surprisingly cold eyes on Renji as Zaraki let his hand drop and stormed out of the manor.

"Asshole," Renji muttered as he took his husband's hand.

"Agreed," Byakuya replied.

"What?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you're contemplating something, that rarely bodes well for me."

Byakuya gave a quiet laugh, "I was just thinking that it was odd for a man who doesn't care if you try to kill him to get that enraged over a simple fact."

Renji shrugged, "Truth hurts?"

"He takes 'demon' and 'psychopath' like titles of nobility, why would that specific insult enrage him. It wasn't even really an insult."

"What's it matter?" Renji asked smiling as he dragged his husband to mingle with the guests and accept congratulations.

XxXx

That night after the party Byakuya went to seek out their unruly 'guest' and found him sitting on the porch of the eleventh's barracks.

"Did you have a purpose in coming into my home and angering my lover?" he asked bluntly.

The barbarian said nothing, merely took another swig from the bottle of sake in his hand.

"We may not like each other," Byakuya began and the barbarian snorted with amusement at the understatement, "But you could at least do me the courtesy of explaining yourself. Was it mere antagonism for antagonism's sake?"

"Was I jus' fuckin' wit' ya' you mean? It wouldn't kill ya' ta use plain words."

Byakuya said nothing.

A long moment passed then he took another drink and said, "Ya' wouldn' believe me so what's it madda'?"

"Indulge me."

The barbarian snickered, "Plain words princess."

He glared ice. The cool night breeze ruffled his hair and rang the barbarian's bells but neither man moved or spoke except for when the huge captain occasionally took a drink.

Finally he spoke and Byakuya almost jumped in surprise, "Listen' careful I'm only gonna say this once."

Byakuya nodded when it became clear that the pause required a response.

"Ya can do as ya please ta me or try," he added with a vicious smile, "Ya can call me wha' ya' want I like most o' em an' don' care much 'bout the rest. But don' eva fuckin' think ta' say I don' care bout my men. The eleventh got a different way o' doin' things, did long before I killed the last Kenpachi, tha' don' mean it don' still…" he broke off.

Byakuya waited in silence and found himself genuinely curious as to where the drunken speech was going, if the barbarian even knew.

"Ask yer prince. In the Rukon ya' go shootin' yer mouth off bout shit ya' don' know yer gonna get what's comin'."

"Renji was in your squad I would think if anyone knew it'd be him."

The barbarian shrugged and took a long pull on the bottle, "Think what ya' want."

Byakuya shook his head it was pointless to try to have a civil discussion with an attack dog. He froze in the act of turning away, remembering the years he'd dismissed Renji as just a Rukon mutt.

"I can only base my opinions on what Renji says and what I observe and that says you don't care about anything but a good fight."

"S'what the Kenpachi s'pposed ta be ain't it? I train my men 'cordinly. 'ow many times 'ave ya' lost men cus a plan wen' wrong?"

Byakuya felt anger and pain at that but shoved it down knowing that the question was rhetorical. He realized that perhaps it was those same feelings that had made the barbarian go for his sword earlier.

"There's security in knowin' tha' ya' neva know what's goin' ta happen. It's realistic. The men are ready fer an'thing and trained to work tha' way. Lookit the kill-death stats. We 'ave the best in the squads 'cept fer the second and they do assassinations. If we take more deaths it's 'cus we 'ave the most dangerous missions and my men ain't 'fraid ta die."

"And you take advantage of their courage."

"They wanna be eleventh 'cus o' their spirit. The eleventh don't accept recruits outta the academy, they have ta choose ta transfer an' it's the only squad tha' gives automatic approval fer transfers out. Ya' know this."

"That's because it's the way Soutaichou set it up."

"It's also 'cus a unit like the eleventh can't op'rate an' otha' way. We 'ave a specific mission. We op'rate in a specific manner ta fulfill tha' mission. It migh' disgust ya that I'm able ta do the job but yer disgust is with the Kenpachi. If I were ta leave my replacement would do the same."

"My problem is with the fact that you enjoy it," Byakuya said coldly, though in truth he'd never really looked at things like that before.

"Get one fucking thing straight: I enjoy fighting, I enjoy killing, I lo…I enjoy the squad, the style suits me. I will never enjoy watching my men die."

"And yet your strategy or lack thereof gets them killed."

Zaraki turned to stared at him, the moonlight reflecting off his heated eyes, "Ya ain't heard a word I've said."

He turned back to the view of the forest, "Get the fuck outta my sight princess."

"Would you please stop calling me that."

"No."

"Why does it amuse you so much?"

"Three reasons."

A long pause.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Plain words princess."

Byakuya took a deep calming breath, gods he wanted to kill the man, "What would those reasons be?"

"I coulda sworn I just attended a party, if ya can call it tha', ta celebrate the children Yor'ichi bore for ya."

Byakuya opened his mouth to retort…well fuck.

"The others?" he asked shortly instead

The barbarian gave a course laugh, "As we 'discussed' earlier ya' treat Renji and yer vices like ya knights in shinin' armor."

The words were loaded with an amount of pure disdain that would have done a Kuchiki elder proud and again he found himself desperately hunting for a retort only to up empty. If he couldn't even conduct repartee with this simpleton the accusation must truly be well founded.

"Lastly?" he asked and though he'd meant it to sound dismissive it mostly just sounded tired to his own ears.

"Startin' now? Eye fer an eye."


	5. Between Duty and Love (Bee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji take a moment to reflect on what is most important and what keeps them strong.

**A/N:** These drabbles were written to celebrate the anniversary of the Shattered Moon series by Spunky0ne!

A big thanks to Sesh for grammar-hounding, and Sesh and Bya for advice and support while I was writing :)

These 2 moments happen right after Chapter 1 of Shattered Moon Part 10, but could also be read alone with the understanding that ByaRen is a long established relationship.

**Between Duty and Love**

* * *

Sitting in bed in the Sixth Division Captain's quarters, Renji takes a quiet moment while Byakuya finally gets the rest he needs after being away on his last mission. Renji savors these quiet moments they get to steal between missions and taking care of their family. He knows that this is the life that they both chose, but sometimes he wishes they could have just a little more time before one of them has to leave again.

Takeo and the twins are old enough now to understand, and little Hajime is happy every time they come home, but it still weighs on Renji every time he gets ready to leave for another mission.

While Renji is lost in thought, Byakuya shifts in his sleep and pulls Renji down to lay beside him. As Byakuya settles his head onto Renji's tattooed chest, Renji can't help but pull him just a little closer committing this moment to memory to keep him company through his next mission.

X~X

After all their years together, Byakuya is still the first to rise in the morning. He would normally begin going about his usual routine, but today he stays comfortably tangled with Renji for just a few moments longer.

He thinks back to his conversation with Rikichi about time being wasted and he cannot help how it makes him pull Renji closer. They have come through so many things that it almost seems unfair that they have to spend so much time apart on missions. But Byakuya's sense of duty is not something that he can ignore, it is just as much a part of him as his love for Renji and their children.

As Byakuya nuzzles into Renji's wild crimson hair, he can hear the quiet footsteps of their toddler coming towards their room. As they both shift to accommodate Hajime curling up between them, Byakuya looks down at his son and Renji and takes stock of this moment. He wants to save the memory of how peaceful they look together, and how it feels to be holding them both in his arms.

He will need moments like these to get him through until Renji returns home again.


	6. A Different Kind of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of "The Battle Pit", Renji has a wicked idea to reconnect to his lover and strengthen their bond even further.

Byakuya held back a smile as he sensed his lover's wild reiatsu moving through the manor. He was sitting in his private office near the back of the sprawling home, finishing up some correspondence. He felt Renji's fiery energy moving back and forth, seemingly through every room. Suddenly, the energy spiked excitedly, then began moving towards his office. Soon enough, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," he said. Brilliant red hair and intense auburn eyes greeted him. "Hey Taicho."

Byakuya shook his head slightly. "We are not at the office…"

His lover grinned as he stepped into the room. "Right, Byakuya."

He noticed Renji was keeping his hands behind his back, nudging the door closed with his foot. Byakuya frowned curiously. "Renji?"

The younger man stepped close to his desk, his expression full of both excitement and nervousness. After several moments of his subordinate's fidgeting, Byakuya sighed. "Just spit it out."

Renji blushed deeply, then quickly placed something on the desk. Byakuya felt his eyes widen, recognizing the thinness of the material. "Renji? Is that a uniform? Like Shira made you wear in the Pit?"

The bigger Soul Reaper nodded, murmuring, "Yeah, 'cept… this one's in your size."

Byakuya frowned as his mind processed the words. "You… want me to wear this?"

His lover nodded, nervousness sparking in his reiatsu. Byakuya lowered his eyes to the thin scraps of material, feeling a sense of apprehension. The uniform was a deep, shiny black, and he noticed a hint of red. He smoothed out the fabric and stared. Dancing across the black were tribal designs in varying shades of red.

He raised his eyes to Renji's face. The redhead shifted nervously. "I, uhh, just thought it might be fun, y'know?"

Byakuya swallowed his anxiety, noticing the hopeful excitement in the younger man's energy. It was clear Renji wanted this, and all things considered, he didn't really ask for much. Byakuya knew of many people who would've demanded things, from fancy meals to new clothes to another home. Renji rarely hinted that he wanted anything beyond a little attention and affection. Besides, this would clearly please the man who always worked so hard to please him.

He smoothed one hand over the fabric again, feeling a bump. Byakuya lifted the uniform to see a pair of black leather wrist cuffs. He arched an eyebrow as he looked up at his blushing subordinate. "I do not recall these being part of the uniform."

Renji shifted and gave him a sheepish grin, then Byakuya realized he still had one hand behind his back. "Renji…" he said warningly.

Renji hesitated, then held out his hand. The collar. Byakuya inhaled sharply, just for his lover to hold up his hands in a gesture for peace.

"I just want you to wear it – I wouldn't use it! See?" The redhead set the remote on his desk, pushing it towards him. "You can keep the remote with you. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

Byakuya gazed at the remote for a moment, then put it in his desk drawer. "What, exactly, are your intentions?"

Renji smiled charmingly at him. "Just you wearing this stuff and us fooling around, having some fun."

Byakuya gave the uniform and accessories a pointed glance. " 'Fun'? For whom?"

Renji seemed to deflate a bit. "Well, hopefully for both of us. You…you don't think so, do you?" Byakuya watched as his lover's shoulders sagged, and Renji spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, Taicho. Never mind, this was a stupid idea."

The redhead picked up the uniform and cuffs, but Byakuya flash-stepped up to him and took the thin material from his hands. "Your ideas are not stupid, Renji. I just had to think about it."

Hope and excitement lit up the cinnamon eyes. "Ok. Y'know, we could have a safe-word if that'd make ya feel better?"

Byakua tilted his head. "What is a 'safe-word'?"

Renji began to blush. "It's a word that you say if you get uncomfortable with anything we're doing, and I stop."

He nodded in understanding. "Very well. Would 'sakura' be a good one?"

His lover smiled. "Whatever you want. 'Sakura' it is."

Byakuya took a step towards the door. "Meet me in the bedroom."

He engaged his flash-step, soon reaching their room. Not ten seconds later, Renji burst in, panting slightly. Byakuya allowed a small smile. "Your flash-step is getting faster – we should celebrate that sometime."

The younger man beamed at him, and he turned for the bathroom. Once behind the door he changed into the uniform. It fit perfectly, hugging his body in some places while draping in others. The red designs that matched Renji's tattoos snaked over his body possessively, making it clear who he 'belonged' to. Byakuya had removed the Kenseiken, his hair falling just past his shoulders. He peeked out to see Renji pacing by the bed, looking anxious. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out.

Intense auburn eyes rose to him and widened, and Renji dropped the collar and cuffs on the floor. The bigger Soul Reaper blindly scrambled for them, staring at Byakuya.

For the first time, Byakuya realized how much this 'game' was affecting his lover. Suddenly feeling much more confident, he stepped up to Renji as the redhead stood, gripping the collar and cuffs, still staring at him. He smiled at his vibrant partner and held his hands out.

Renji continued to stare. Byakuya murmured, "The cuffs?"

His subordinate fumbled for a moment, placing the collar on the bed. Renji looked at his arms, then lovingly took Byakuya's hands in his own. Byakuya watched as his lover kissed and nuzzled his wrists for several moments, lavishing attention on every inch that the cuffs would cover. Finally, the affection paused, and Renji gently wrapped a leather cuff around one wrist, carefully snapping the closure. The redhead repeated the treatment with the other wrist, and Byakuya gazed at his sleek new accessories. The smooth, shiny leather that hugged his skin went from the start of his wrist to a third of the way up his arm. Paired with the uniform, they were rather becoming on his pale skin, he had to admit.

He noticed Renji fidgeting with the collar, looking nervous. Byakuya lifted his hair out of the way. "Come now, Renji. Do not act like you don't want to collar me."

The redhead blushed, but obeyed, leaning close to carefully place the last item.

Struck by a thought, Byakuya breathed into his lover's ear, "Should I call you 'Master'?"

Renji froze and swallowed loudly, his reiatsu flaring excitedly. Byakuya pushed out his own energy past the room, warning his staff not to come and check on them.

Finally, Renji asked hoarsely, "Would you really do that?"

Byakuya smirked, knowing his idea had been a good one. He replied softly, "As long as I'm wearing your uniform and collar, then of course, _Master_."

Renji leaned his head on his shoulder with a shuddering, breathy groan. Byakuya stayed still, his smirk growing. Even though Renji was 'in control', it was clear he had a substantial amount of power here.

After a few moments, Renji took a deep breath and let it out, then carefully secured the collar with tender touches, laying gentle, feather light kisses on his throat before pulling back a bit to gaze at him. Those deep cinnamon eyes were full of adoration and admiration.

Byakuya suppressed a smile as he spoke softly, "Thank you for the gifts, Master. Is this what you envisioned when you chose them?"

His lover answered in a hoarse, breathless tone. "Yeah. Well...no, this is a hundred times better...but yeah. You look incredible, Taicho."

He hid his amusement, feeling himself really getting into the game. "Forgive me, but I don't think that's the right way to address me right now, Master."

Renji nodded, taking a shaky breath. "Right."

Byakuya glanced at the cuffs, noticing that each one had a metal ring attached. "Master? What is the purpose of these?"

The bigger Soul Reaper grinned sheepishly. "In case you wanna take this game to another level." Renji gestured to the wooden headboard, and Byakuya noticed a thin rope strung around the center spire. The rope's ends almost reached the mattress and each end had a clip.

Byakuya considered the situation for a moment before speaking. "If we were to do that, would my safe-word still be valid?"

His subordinate nodded emphatically. "Of course! Just cause you agree to something, that doesn't mean I wouldn't respect your decision if you changed your mind."

He gave a decisive nod, reassured that Renji wouldn't take this opportunity to hurt or humiliate him. Not that he'd really thought his partner would do that, but the reassurance was comforting all the same.

He moved towards the bed, feeling Renji's scorching gaze all over his scantily clad form. He paused in climbing onto the mattress, glancing over his shoulder. "How would you like me, Master?"

Renji visibly shuddered at his words, then gestured at the bed. "Lay on your back, with your hands by the rope."

Byakuya obeyed, seeing how his lover stared before leaning over and gently securing his wrists. He murmured, "Master, why haven't you touched me besides applying my gifts?"

The hungry auburn eyes slid over him. "I...I just wanted to make sure you were ok with the game first. Would you like it if I touched you?"

He nodded, shifting a little. "Please, Master?"

Renji slowly stripped, revealing that he was already aroused. Then the redhead crawled onto the bed and reached out with slightly shaky hands.

Byakuya felt the big, warm hands settle on his bare thighs, gently caressing as they slid upwards to where his hips were mostly exposed by the uniform. They tightened a bit there, and his lover shifted to lay between his legs.

A little shift of the thin material, and his own throbbing need was exposed. Byakuya gave a little gasp as Renji began pleasuring him with his mouth. "Ahh, Master!"

The bigger Soul Reaper growled, vibrating his body. Then paused to lick his fingers before resuming his attention.

Byakuya let his eyes slide closed as Renji began preparing him. The sensations were pleasurable, and he found himself appreciative of the fact that his only responsibility at the moment seemed to be laying here and enjoying himself. Which he was.

His lover worshipped his body for several minutes, seeming like he enjoyed doing this.

Finally, Renji sat up, gently gripping Byakuya's hips as he moved into position.

Byakuya's body arched as his lover sank into him, connecting them in the most intimate of ways. Renji stayed still for a moment after filling him, letting him adjust. Then he began thrusting, building up to a rhythm that was swift and powerful, driving into his sweet spot.

Their reiatsu blossomed, shaking things from shelves and practically vibrating the bed.

Byakuya panted, arching into the thrusts that rocked his body. Being with Renji was always an experience, and the game had only made it better. He moaned as his partner claimed him, the rhythm getting rougher as their control began slipping.

He felt his impending climax tightening his muscles, and he writhed under the bigger Soul Reaper desperately, a mindless cry of "Ohhh Master!" falling from his lips as one hand gripped his hip tightly and the other ran over uniform and bare skin alike.

He vaguely heard a snap and found his arms around the broad shoulders of his lover, his hands gripping that scarlet mane as he came. Renji snarled against his throat as Byakuya felt the warm eruption of the younger man releasing inside him.

After a few panting, trembling minutes, Renji sat up a bit, and Byakuya felt something thunk on his chest. Looking down, he was surprised to see the wooden spire from the headboard, with the rope still tied to it.

He looked up to see Renji grinning like a damn fool. "Not a word, Abarai," he said sternly, only for that grin to widen. His subordinate stayed silent, but his energy trembled with self-satisfaction and happiness.

Byakuya sighed, and Renji immediately went into action. The collar was removed and replaced by the gentlest kisses. The cuffs were next, his wrists lovingly caressed for several moments. Then Renji quickly yet carefully got the uniform off of him, cleaning him up and wrapping him in a warm yukata.

The redhead spooned him, holding him tightly and stroking his hair, asking softly, "Hey, Taicho? You think we could save that stuff for another time?"

Byakuya hid his smile as he began to drift off. "Perhaps...if you can acquire a uniform for yourself. Maybe white with black sakura blossoms?"

He fell asleep to the sound of a soft laugh. "Hai, Taicho."


End file.
